


La Enfermedad

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-De ningún modo. Sube a la habitación de arriba. Hoy no hay tele para ti…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Enfermedad

 

-Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo para celebrar el fin del caso… pero, si lo prefieres, podemos ir a casa- Steve observó con preocupación el agotado rostro de su amigo.

-Estamos todos igual de cansados, Steve- contestó Danny haciendo un gesto-. Las vigilancias nocturnas han sido para todos.

-Pero solo tú has estado cuidando de tu hija enferma.

Efectivamente unos días antes de que les asignasen aquel trabajo, Danny había tenido que cuidar a la pequeña Grace, que había caído enferma cuando Rachel y Stan tenían un viaje ineludible. Como la niña tenía fiebre, habían decidido que lo mejor sería que su padre se mudase a la mansión de los Edwards, evitando traslados aparatosos.

Por suerte, su madre había vuelto cuando Danny le informó del caso, y ambos se turnaron hasta que la pequeña estuvo mejor.

                            ****************************

Entraron en el bar. Joe White estaba en la barra jugando con su cerveza.

-¡Joe! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Steve acercándose a él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi equipo favorito? ¿Celebráis algo?

-Un traficante de personas entre rejas- informó Kono con una sonrisa cansada y orgullosa.

-Entonces dejadme que brinde a vuestra salud- dijo el hombre inclinando su cerveza y llamando al camarero para que atendiese a sus amigos.

Llevaban un buen rato en una mesa, charlando sobre temas superficiales, un poco para descargar la tensión de aquellos días, cuando Joe se dio cuenta de que una de sus personas favoritas de aquel equipo estaba algo ausente.

-Estás muy callado _“Danny Boy”_

Se sentó junto a él y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del rubio en un gesto amistoso… sí, realmente le caía bien el compañero de Steve, le hacía reír… y había que estar muy ciego como para no darse cuenta del bien que le había hecho al joven SEAL. Jamás había visto a Mcgarrett tan relajado como cuando el nativo de New Jersey estaba delante.

Por eso le hizo tanta gracia la mirada que le acababa de dirigir el Capitán de Fragata… duró unos segundos escasos, pero Joe pudo ver cuánto acababa de molestar a su discípulo con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Supongo que es el cansancio… _“Funky Joe”_

Joe White era como un padre para él, se repetía Steve, y Danny era su amigo… así que no debería sentirse tan traicionado por el simple hecho de que estuviesen dirigiéndose aquellas palabras afectuosas… pero algo irracional se había formado en su interior.

Steve sintió su pecho encogerse y la rabia crecer más y más.

No tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba.

Lori observaba la escena algo confusa.

-No tienes buen aspecto- le decía Joe inclinándose para verlo mejor… De paso contaba mentalmente.

-Tal vez será mejor que vayamos a casa- dijo Steve algo molesto.

No había llegado ni a “tres”. Joe no veía el momento de estar solo en su casa para reírse a gusto. Pero aún podía divertirse algo más. Puso su mano sobre la frente del rubio.

Se acabó la broma.

-Steve… creo que es mejor que os vayáis. Juraría que Danny tiene fiebre.

El líder del 5.0, que acababa de hacer un ejercicio de contención terrible para no apartar a su mentor de un manotazo, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación antes de acercarse a su compañero.

-Danny, ¿estás bien?

-Sólo algo cansado.

Vale que tal vez estuviese aturdido, pero el pobre policía no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta el coche.

-Steve…

-Dime- el moreno contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Acabas de arrastrarme fuera del bar?

-No te he arrastrado, sólo te he cogido del brazo y…

-Y me has arrastrado.

-Bueno… si lo ves así…

-No había necesidad.

-Pero es que estabas muy pálido.

-Sí, cuando duermes poco, suele pasar. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

-Y hace unos días te quejabas de dolor de garganta.

-¿Y? esa no es razón para que me agarres y…

-Bueno, descansar no te vendrá mal.

El rubio suspiró, pero tampoco lo negó, lo cierto es que en ese momento se sentía tan a gusto que podría echarse un sueñecito ahí mismo.

                                            ***********************

-Hey, Danny… hemos llegado- Steve movió a su amigo con suavidad.

-¿Mmmmmm?

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, Steve pudo ver que éstos estaban acuosos.

-Vamos a casa, te daré algo para bajar la fiebre.

-Estoy bien aquí. ¿No puedo quedarme un ratito?

-No, ven.

El rubio iba directo al sofá cuando Steve se interpuso en su camino.

-De ningún modo. Sube a la habitación de arriba. Hoy no hay tele para ti…

El SEAL corrió escaleras arriba y con una rapidez digna de la marina, cambió las sábanas y preparó la cama para su amigo.

-Esto es ridículo, Steve. Sólo estoy un poco cansado… como lo estamos todos.

-Y dormirás mejor aquí. Y no me vengas con olas, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, seguramente te dormirás en cuanto te acuestes. Voy a buscarte algo para  la fiebre. En cuanto vuelva, quiero que estés ahí dentro- dijo señalando la cama con la cabeza.

Cuando Steve salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, el sonido de una apresurada carrera le hizo subir las escaleras de dos en dos. Se encontró a su amigo en el pasillo y le miró con preocupación. Estaba todavía más pálido.

-¿Todo bien?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Acaba de ser el fin de mi récord. Ya sabes… 18 de Mayo de 1996…

Steve le dirigió una mirada confusa. Agarró a Danny, que se acababa de tambalear un poco, mientras éste se explicaba.

-Acabo de perder la cena- musitó el detective mientras era llevado de vuelta a la habitación.

                            *****************************

Steve observaba a su amigo algo inquieto.

Se había levantado tantas veces al baño que Steve tenía serias dudas de que le quedase algo dentro. Encima le había subido tanto la fiebre que la última vez se había desmayado en el pasillo. Al final, harto de levantarse cada vez que oía un ruidito, el SEAL había optado por meter a su compañero en su cama, así lo vigilaría mejor.

Ahora el rubio tenía fuertes temblores provocados por escalofríos.

Y Steve, uno de los más jóvenes SEALS de la Marina, que destacaba siempre por su gran aplomo, estaba ahora al borde del pánico.

-Danny, Danny despierta, vamos a ir al hospital- susurró inclinándose sobre el hombro del rubio.

Tenía sudores fríos.

El policía murmuró unas cuantas incoherencias, entre ellas, el Marine sólo pudo distinguir la palabra “Grace”. Y entonces trató de hacer memoria y recordar qué era lo que había tenido ella, cuál era la enfermedad que había padecido. Recordaba al rubio diciendo algo, echándole la culpa a un tal Tommy, pero nada más.

                               ******************************

Posiblemente no había sido una gran idea.

Desde luego, no la que tendría un SEAL con aplomo de acero.

Pero el crimen ya estaba cometido, posiblemente ahora mismo todos los habitantes de la mansión de los Edwards estaban a pie por culpa del teléfono.

Una voz adormilada le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rachel?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Steve…

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Está Danny bien?- la ex mujer de su compañero parecía completamente despierta ahora.

-Sí, es sólo que está enfermo… tiene mucha fiebre, escalofríos… y me preguntaba si tal vez…

-Le dije que no viniese durante el caso, que si venía sin haber dormido lo único que haría sería enfermar él- comenzó a decir la mujer-. Pero, claro, no podía hacerme caso por una vez en la vida. A Grace le contagiaron una neumonía vírica. Con antibióticos, líquidos y reposo se pondrá bien.

-¿No necesita hospitalización?

-No, ¿le has dado algo para la fiebre?

-Paracetamol.

-Mañana llévalo a urgencias, pero verás como pronto tendrás a Danny quejándose por todo.

Eso era exactamente lo que el Marine quería.

                               ******************************

-¿Sopa?

El rubio aún tenía fiebre, el viaje a urgencias lo había agotado tanto que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había estado recostado sobre el hombro de su amigo durante todo el rato que estuvieron en la sala de espera, ocasionando un montón de miradas de simpatía por parte de las enfermeras que pensaban que esa sí que era una pareja encantadora. Steve sí se había dado cuenta, pero eso no le impidió continuar pasando su mano por los cabellos de su compañero mientras le susurraba que se iba a poner bien.

-El médico ha dicho que tienes que tomar muchos líquidos, y la sopa es líquida.

-Sorprendente, Mcgarrett.

-Y una de estas- dijo tendiéndole el antibiótico.

-Eso no es líquido.

-Danny…

El policía sonrió y, obedientemente, se tomó su comida. Una vez hubo terminado, consiguió que su amigo se sentase junto a él y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del SEAL. Le gustaba estar ahí.

Steve le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura cuando oyó la suave respiración que indicaba que el detective se había dormido. Una parte de él deseaba que Danny no se curase nunca, porque se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo en su cama, dormido en sus brazos, y, lejos de parecerle incómodo, no dejaba de sentir un agradable calor que le invadía el pecho.


End file.
